


maybe tomorrow I'll want to settle down

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [27]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, POV Mark, Pining, alcohol fueled dreams, author listened to Ghost by Halsey too much, is anyone even here tho, listen idk why i wrote this either but i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: If we don't pick up the phone, we'll make it.We'll make it.If I don't wake up, I can snap his picture right before he says no.(Mark dreams)





	maybe tomorrow I'll want to settle down

 

 

Damien is cross legged on the floor, back against the bed. Black jeans, dark eyes, mysterious in the early morning hour and out of place without his prying curiosity. We can't sleep so we talk instead and I don't know him but I want to.

 

He's no stranger but he should be. 

 

What we talk about when we talk about nothing says we could be anything if we just keep driving. 

 

I write his name on a hotel notepad with a list of everywhere we haven't been. And tell him, I want the sun. It's just over the border, on the dashboard where we left it. 

 

If we don't pick up the phone, we'll make it. We'll make it. If I don't wake up, I can snap his picture right before he says no. 

 

But- 

 

These scotch dreams always end too soon.

 

I wake up wanting to run away with him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes sleeping it off isn't the best of advice. mark isn't coping well with stability. after 3mths on the road and not sleeping alone, he's finding it difficult to adjust. 
> 
> inspired by mark talking to chloe about damien who'd been out of the am for a week, how the radio silence was weird & chloe telling him not to go looking for trouble in his thoughts. also y'know, his budding alcohol problem.


End file.
